Jason Fredricks
Jason Thomas Fredricks was a Human Starfleet officer active in the early 25th century. He was perhaps best known for becoming one of the youngest starship captains in the history of the Federation, gaining the title at the age of 22. Biography Early Life Jason was born in Winchester, Nevada on Earth to Thomas and Maria Fredricks on February 15, 2386. As a teenager, he dreamed of becoming the youngest captain in all of Starfleet. ("Hide and Seek") Academy Years He was admitted to Starfleet Academy in 2404. He was in a romantic relationship with Lenerea Mendel during his days at the Academy. ("Researcher Rescue") He was part of the graduating class of 2408. ("The Price of Liberty") Starfleet Career Aboard the U.S.S. Leviathan In 2408, he was assigned to the [[U.S.S. Leviathan (NCC-93151)|U.S.S. Leviathan]] as a junior tactical officer. ("The Price of Liberty") In 2409, he was forced to take command of the Leviathan, after Captain Taggart was captured by the Klingons, and Commander Fuller was killed during the Klingons' attack. ("The Price of Liberty") The Borg attacked the colony on Vega IX shortly after, and he successfully led a counterattack against the Borg fleet, as well as on the surface of Vega IX. When he returned to Earth Spacedock, he received an immediate promotion to Lieutenant, and was given official command of the Leviathan. ("Line In the Sand") Personal Interests Weapon collecting Fredricks kept a collection of old earth weapons in his quarters, including a Winchester rifle, a .44 Magnum revolver, and several rapiers and longswords. Personal Relationships Friendships Lucas Wells Fredricks and Wells' fathers were old friends from the Academy, and they decided to take their sons on a camping trip in 2394. They went hiking and canoeing, among other things. ("Stop the Signal") Dylyp Azeli Fredricks met Dylyp Azeli during their first year at the Academy. They remained friends through the rest of their years at the Academy, but lost contact after graduating. They were reunited in 2409, when Azeli was assigned to the U.S.S. Leviathan, as the ship's operations bridge officer. ("Researcher Rescue") Jorel Quinn Admiral Jorel Quinn first took an interest in Fredricks's career in 2405, the year after Fredricks joined the Academy. He was showing much promise in the tactical division, but he still wished to become a captain within his first year as an officer. Quinn believed Fredricks had the skill, but he convinced him to take things slowly, and work his way through the ranks, to gain experience, and one day, he would get his shot at command. Family Thomas Fredricks Fredricks' father, Thomas Fredricks, was a stern man, according to Fredricks. While they seemed to get along, Fredricks rarely mentioned his father. When asked how his father was, Fredricks sarcastically commented that his father was his "cheery self". ("Stop the Signal") When Hannah Freeman wished reassignment to engineering, Fredricks told her that his father had told him to "slow down and take things one step at a time", thus influencing him to settle with being a junior tactical officer, rather than opting for command. ("Hide and Seek") Maria Fredricks Fredricks described his mother as "the kindest person he ever knew". According to him, she was his main inspiration for joining Starfleet. Romance Lenerea Mendel He was in a romantic relationship with Lenerea Mendel sometime during their time at Starfleet Academy, but the relationship abruptly ended after Fredricks heard a rumor that Mendel had been having sexual relations with another cadet at the Academy. Mendel had tried to persuade him that she hadn't, but he refused to listen at that time due to "anger and immaturity". ("Researcher Rescue") Notes Appearances *First appearance: Season 1, Episode 1 *Last appearance: Season 1, Episode 7 *Number of appearances: 7 Category:Federation Legacy Category:Characters Category:United Federation of Planets